herosiegefandomcom-20200224-history
Quests
About Quests needing an Active Relic * This relic is dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * If you die and loose it, you can pick it up in front of the same NPC * The relic is lost after returning the quest * You can keep the relic by swapping it with another one before returning the quest, it will stay on the ground Professions Professions have been added with version 3.3, at the beginning of season 8, with a first Mining profession. They can be learned by starting the corresponding quest. Mining Recurring Quests * Rewards of recurring quests seem to be a random mix of xp, gold, cristals, relics and chests * When having a recurring quest, any monster map in which you enter will contain the content necessary complete the quest, as well as the NPC that gave it to you * To return a recurring quest, just go to any monster map and look for the NPC that gave you the quest * NPC and items positions are random Paleontologist Ritual Metal for Volgar Roadie Problems Ancient Monster David's Treasure Moonshine Madness Boner-date Ambush! Jack Box Prelude Cpt. Bonesword * Kill Cpt. Bonesword from the River of Inoya. Act 1 (Forests of Tarethiel) Take A Look Around * Talk to everyone in the Town of Inoya Sarcaster's coffee beans * Retrieve the beans dropping from ACT 1 Zone 1 boss (Outskirts of Inoya) * Award: rare rarity loot (choose one between: weapon, chest, boots) * Unlocks: Bricks... So many Bricks Mysterious Wildlife * Retrieve 30 body parts dropping from monsters in ACT 1 * Award: Cristal Chest (needs key) * Unlocks: Shock Therapy Bricks... So many Bricks * Retrieve 30 Bricks from breakable items (boxes, grass...) * Award: 2 random Relics * Unlocks: Hot Water Shock Therapy * Use the Shocker-3000 to shock 20 enemies * The Shocker-3000 is an Active Relic dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * Award: Cristal Chest (needs key) * Unlocks: Corruptor of the Forest Hot Water * Retrieve 10 Hot Water from ACT 1 Zone 3 (The Pumpkin Patch) * Award: Keys (including Cristal Keys) Corruptor of the Forest * Kill Gurag (ACT 1 Zone 5, boss of King's Garden) * Unlocks: ACT 2 Quests Act 2 (The Glacial Tundra) Save the Relics! * Collect relics. Already possessing a relic completes the quest * Award: one relic * Unlocks: Icy Enchanters Icy Enchanters * Interrupt the casting of 6 enemy portals in ACT 2 * You must kill all enemies next to a portal to make it disappear * Unlocks: Death Itself Death Itself * Kill Grim Reaper (ACT 2 Zone 5, The Glacial Trail) * Unlocks: ACT 3 Quests Act 3 (Deserts of Mos'Arathim) Save the Innocent! * Escort 15 prisoners to the portal in ACT 3 * Once you freed them, they follow you * They do not deal damage, and cannot die * The portal appears on the same map, next to the boss spawnpoint * They enter the portal by themselves if you go near it * Unlocks: Cleanse the Land Cleanse the Land * Kill enemies in ACT 3 * The list of enemies is the following: ** 10 Skeletons (Zone 1, 2, 4, 5) ** 10 Maggots (Zone 2, 3) ** 10 Desert Beasts (Zone 2, 3) ** 10 Sand Wasps (Zone 2, 3) ** 10 Mummies (Zone 4, 5) ** 10 Shadow Anomalies (Zone 1, 4) * Unlocks: Protector of Graves Protector of Graves * Kill Anubis (ACT 3 Zone 5, Pyramid Level 2) * Unlocks: ACT 4 Quests Act 4 (Highland Caves) They are Spawning too Fast * Complete ACT 4 Zones 1 (Old Mining Village) and 2 in the time limit * Timer seems to be roughly 2 minutes, and starts when you enter one of the zones * Time is shown as a progress bar below the minimap * To complete a zone, you must beat its boss * As of Patch 3.0.2.9, there is currently an easy exploit, which is to clean the zone and exit, then re-enter and kill the boss within two minutes. The timer is reset every time you enter the zone * Unlocks: Prove Yourself Prove Yourself * Use the Flail to kill 50 enemies * The Flail is an Active Relic dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * Unlocks: Damien, Son of Satan Damien, Son of Satan * Kill Damien (ACT 4 Zone 5, The Devil's Breach) * Be sure to go to the next room after killing Damien, as there is a second boss fight * Unlocks: ACT 5 Quests Act 5 (Plains of Karponia) Corrupted Statues * Destroy 8 corrupted statues in ACT 5, Zones 1 or 2 * They appear on the minimap as collectable quest objects, but you need to hit them * After the first hit, they change into a Shade monster that you must kill * Unlocks: Stop the Invasion Stop the invasion * Use the Bomb to bomb 6 ships at the edges of ACT 5 Zone 3 (Fuji Coast) * The Bomb is an Active Relic dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * The relic auto-aims for the skeletons inside the ships * Unlocks: We feast on fish We feast on fish * Captture fishes with the Fish Net in Zones 4 or 5 (Sea of Carponia, Temple of Zamjo) * The Fish Net is an Active Relic dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * You can only capture the blue fishes (monsters), not the puffer fishes (traps) * It places a trap a few feet from the character, that catches a fish that steps on it * The trap stays active for 10 seconds and can catch multiple fishes during its lifetime * Unlocks: Sushi time! Sushi time! * Kill Karp King (ACT 5 Zone 5, Temple of Zamjo) * Unlocks: ACT 6 Quests Act 6 (The Holy Grounds) Preperation * Collect 20 Essence and one Book of Command in Zone 1 (Highland Graveyard) * Items are dropped by monsters * Unlocks: Shut down Shut down * Use the Book of Command to close 10 demonic portals in Zones 1 or 2 (The Cathedral, Prison Dungeon) * The Book of Command is an Active Relic dropped by the NPC at the beginning of the quest * Demonic portals are red, and appear on the minimap as quest objects * You need to use the Book of Command next to a red portal, which links you to the portal * You must then wait until the portal is closed, and kill monsters that go out of it * You must stay at close range during the process, or the link breaks * Closing a portal takes 10 seconds * Unlocks: Highway to hell Highway to hell * Clear 6 cogs out of mysterious vines in Zone 4 (Steam Train) * Cogs appear on the minimap as quest objects * You must hit each cog 4 times * Unlocks: Summon Satan Summon Satan * Kill Satan (ACT 6 Zone 5, The Depths of Hell) Act 7: Those quests are part of the Mevius DLC.